Matron Densmore (Black Mama White Mama)
Matron Densmore (played by Lynn Borden) is the brutal lesbian guard in BLACK MAMA, WHITE MAMA (1973), directed by Eddie Romero, co-produced by Romero and John Ashley, and shot entirely in the Philippines. The movie opens when a bus load of new prisoners is welcomed by warden Logan (Laurie Burton) and head matron Densmore. Logan and Densmore have a rather catty relationship that hints of lesbianism. Among the new inmates are a blonde revolutionary Karen Brent (Margaret Markov) and black hooker Lee Daniels (Pam Grier) who instantly dislike each other, but they have more to worry about with lascivious matron Densmore on the prowl for sapphic fun. After check in, it's off to the showers. Densmore masturbates while secretly spying through a peephole, watching the naked girls cavorting in the shower. After hours, Densmore has the busty black hooker Daniels delivered to her quarters where she tempts her with liquor and promises to make it easy for her if she will submit to Densmore's lesbian desires. When Daniels refuses, Densmore pulls on a black leather glove and brutally backhands Daniels to beat her into submission. Warden Logan and the Filipina guards rush in to rescue Daniels and restrain Densmore's sadism. Densmore then turns her sights on prisoner Brent who proves to be more submissive. She picks up the willowy blonde in a jeep, freeing her from a work detail, and driving her to what is surely a lesbian liaison. This infuriates Daniels all the more and the black hooker and blonde revolutionary fight which puts them tied together topless, to sweat it out in "the oven" as punishment. When they are released, they are shackled together with a short length of chain, forcing the dueling prisoners to go everywhere together. Daniels and Brent are being transferred to another camp, accompanied by Densmore and Logan when the bus is attacked by armed rebels. Logan is shot dead outside of the bus. Inside, Daniels and Brent press their chain against Densmore's throat, killing her by strangulation. The two prisoners, still chained together, make their escape through the jungle for more adventures. blackmamabdcap0_original.jpg|The warden and head matron greet the new arrivals. BlackMamaWhiteMama7.jpg|Densmore "Welcome.... ladies." blackmamabdcap1_original.jpg|First meeting of Daniels and Densmore Black Mama White Mama (1973)5a.jpg|Densmore gives Brent the once over. BlackMama-WhiteMama_LynnBorden1.jpg|("Hmmm.... nice.") BlackMama-WhiteMama_LynnBorden2.jpg|("VERY nice!") BlackMamaWhiteMama6a.jpg|Densmore at her secret peep hole... PamGrier_BlackMamaWhiteMama.jpg|... watching the girls shower. BlackMamaWhiteMama8.jpg|Shower horseplay... 19_rapture.JPG|leads to........ rapture Black_Mama_White_Mama_005.jpg|After hours, Densmore gets drunk in her quarters.... BlackMamaWhiteMama_LynnBorden7a.jpg|... attempts to seduce Daniels. BlackMama_Mad.jpg|Maddened that the black hooker would turn her down... BlackMamaWhiteMama_LynnBorden6.jpg|... she pulls on a black leather glove... BlackMamaWhiteMama_LynnBorden8_strike.jpg|... and brutally strikes Daniels. black-mama,-white-mama-photo.jpg|She is stopped from further abuse by warden Logan. (jealousy?) 36.JPG|Brent gets out of work to take a ride with Densmore. blackmamawhitemama1859.jpg|The two rival prisoners are chained together for punishment. 40.JPG|Densmore "gooses" Daniels as they get on the bus. BlackMamaWhiteMama9.jpg|An annoyed Logan tells Densmore 'someday you will go too far'. BlackMamaWhiteMama10.jpg|Logan and Densmore on the fateful bus trip. BlackMama-WhiteMama_4.jpg|The bus is attacked and Logan is fatally shot. BlackMamaWhiteMama_LynnBorden9.jpg|Densmore returns fire from inside the bus, but.... 56.jpg|... Daniels and Brent use their chain to pin Densmore against the window. BlackMamaWhiteMama_LynnBorden9b.jpg|Fatally strangled by the chain. BlackMamaWhiteMama4.jpg Black Mama White Mama (1973)poster3.jpg BlackMamaWhiteMama_LynnBorden9a.jpg|foreign video cover featuring Densmore's demise Category:1970s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Masturbation Category:Prison Matron Category:Sadist Category:Sunglasses Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Fate: Deceased